Pool
by Les Papillons
Summary: Like half of my insane fics this was written late at night, involves a shirtless Ray squee and I blame it all on Crizzy. Read and Review at your own risk. :p Feel free to flame this because flames are fun to read! :D


**A/N It is about 11:30pm right now and I'm tired and have the "badger" song stuck in my head as well as Lizzy's "requests" to inspire me. Well it worked but I have a scary feeling that the finished product is going to be very...well you'll see. Not quite like my usual stuff. You have been warned. :P **

"Ray where are we _going_," Lily whispered for what seemed like the hundreth time. Her voice rang out into the dark summer night and the only other sound was Ray's breathing a few feet ahead of her. He was carrying a flashlight that only lit a small patch of light ahead of them and did nothing to stop Lily from stumbling blindly with only Ray's hand to hang onto.

"Be _quiet_, Lil, you'll see in a minute," Ray whispered back tightening his grip on her hand as if she would let go. It's not as if she would consider leaving. It was the last day of summer before their senior year started and Lily and Ray had just stumbled out of a end of summer party at the Klimchuck's a little while ago. Lily hadn't let go of Ray's hand since then.

The combination of the adrenaline rush of being out so late at night and the effects of the few beers they'd drunk at the party were beginning to take hold of both of the teenagers as Ray fumbled with a key and pushed open a gate.

"Ray tell me, you know how much I hate surprises," Lily whined sticking out her bottom lip as she grabbed onto the side of the gate and stopped to catch her breath.

"Look, we're here," Ray said pointing shining the flashlight on their destination. Lily squinted as the flashlight reflected off the shimmering aqua surface of a pool. It looked familiar. It was the pool that belonged to the country club she realized after a few seconds. The "Private Property" sign gave her a clue.

"Isn't this like...illegal," Lily asked looking up at Ray who was grinning.

"You didn't care when it was half the junior class here," Ray said attempting to pull his shirt up over his head.

"Well that was different, some of them had memberships to the country club," Lily said although the thought of swimming in the cool water after the long walk in the summer heat was tempting.

"Do you really think they'd care now, come on Lil we're going to be seniors tommorow. We've got to do something interesting before we start our last year of high school," Ray said, his voice muffled because he had his shirt half off. Lily looked slightly doubtful.

"Damn you Ray, I'm going to turn into a criminal with you as my boyfriend," Lily teased, finally giving in.

"Here let me help you with that shirt," Lily said sneaking up behind her boyfriend and tugging at the shirt. She must have pulled a bit too hard because before either one of them could so much as scream they were both in the water.

The water was as cool against her skin, just as she had suspected. Lily resurfaced a few feet away from him, laughing. She looked over at Ray, who _still_ hadn't managed to get his shirt off. Lily, making use of the swimming lessons they'd taken when they were little, swam over to Ray and helped him remove the offending piece of clothing.

"Thanks, I didn't think Tim would like it if I got this wet but I guess it's too late now," Ray said shrugging as the two teens watched the shirt float on the surface of the pool. After a moment Lily's eyes wandered back to her now shirtless boyfriend. A grin spread over her face as she noticed his nicely toned upper body muscles.

"Hey, are you checking me out," Ray asked, pretending to be offended. Lily was grateful for the darkness since it hid her red face so well.

"I'm your girlfriend, aren't I aloud to check you out," Lily asked kissing him on the cheek and swimming a few feet away, smiling sweetly.

"Well then since I'm you're boyfriend I think that it's only suitable that I be the one to tell you that that shirt is very flattering," Ray said causing Lily to glance down at her white, and now completely see threw, tank top. Even the darkness was having trouble hiding her flaming red cheeks.

"Ray," Lily cried, although she didn't make block his veiw of her "flattering" shirt. What was the point? He'd already noticed it.

"Well I figured it was my duty as a _boyfriend_ to tell you," Ray said swimming over to her. She leaned in as if to kiss him but at the last minute splashed him in the face.

"That's-that's cruel and unusual," Ray said indignantly as he backed away trying to avoid Lily's attack.

"It's my duty as a girlfriend," Lily replied in a sing song voice as she continued to splash him. Ray felt his shoulder blades hit the side of the pool and held his arms up to cover his face just as the splashing stopped. He lowered his arms and opened his eyes to see Lily grinning somewhat seductively at him.

"And so is this," Lily said leaning in and kissing him right on the lips. The kiss made Lily's body tingle with emotion as well as the normal teenage hormones. The fading effects of the alchohol didn't help her will power much either. Ray kissed back as he reached up to run his hands through Lily's long, wet blonde hair.

Lily pushed him against the cool damp tiles of the side of the pool and let her hands brush over his chest. She could feel his hands exploring as well and let out a soft moan.

They broke apart for a second and looked at their eyes met. Ever since that night in Lily's basement they'd been discussing this, they'd been waiting for the right time and tonight seemed perfect. They'd exchanged "I love you's" and neither of them doubted that they loved each other. They _had_ been dating for two years, plus they'd known each other all their lives.

"You wanna...," Lily said letting her voice trail off into the night air, not needing to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, if you're okay with it," Ray replied kissing her lightly on the lips for emphasis.

"I'm okay with it," Lily said leaning in and pressing her lips against his, not as lightly this time and without any thought of pulling away anytime soon.

**A/N Oh. My. Effing. Gosh. What have I DONE? This is all YOU'RE fault! You know who you are! violent coughCRIZZYviolent cough You and you're little suggestions of "pools" in the middle of my fluff block...and I listened to you. Oh my...poor poor little readers. I have been scarred for life. Hope you're happy. :P I will yell at you on msn tommorow...seeing as it's 11:45pm at the moment. I can't believe I did this...**


End file.
